Just One Dance
by SilentJubilee
Summary: “Come on Wolvie, be a gentleman. Just one dance. You wouldn’t stand a lady up, now would you? [Jubilee pleaded] One shot.


The digital green numbers on her alarm clock read 3:24a.m. She thought no one was awake—or if they were, they would too wasted or burned out to care. She turned up the volume on her ska CD, allowing the lyrics to be more audible and the rhythm to gradually work it's way through her system. It started with a twitch of the hips, and progressed as she rocked back and forth to the music. Soon her arms were moving too and before she knew it, it was all or nothing- she was moving along to every beat.

And of course it just wouldn't do, not to _look_ the part_. Obviously_ she would have to make a wardrobe change. She had been wearing a band t-shirt that was large enough to reach her knees. It had been ordered in an adult small, and to her disappointment she realized that even as she neared adulthood, she could still only manage to fit the smaller sizes meant for kids. The girl searched through her closet, her hips still swinging from side to side. She found a flirty looking lime green skirt and pulled it on under her shirt. Singing to her self softly, she slipped the shirt off and pulled on a black tank top.

She wasn't going anywhere, but she would be making her debut soon to the only audience that mattered and wanted to look her best doing so. Pushing her black shoulder length hair off to one side, she found a purple feather boa scrunched up at the top of her closet and smiled, slipping it around her neck. The diva was finally ready. She approached her audience. Staring at herself in the mirror she continued her dance carelessly and free to the upbeat song coming from her sound system. It was early, she was alone, and allowed to be as silly, or sexy, or as stupid as she wanted.

What she didn't realize was, the mirror wasn't the only witness to her lively antics. She hadn't heard him slightly crack the door open, while she was engrossed in her song. Standing in the hall, his eyes followed each move she made. A smile silently tugging at the corners of his mouth as he leaned on the doorframe. He could almost smell her electricity from here. '_Kid, the guy you choose someday is gonna have a big job on his hands with you.' _Logan thought _'But he's gonna be one lucky bastard.'_

As her song came to a stop, she gave a big show stopping twirl. Inadvertently throwing off a few colorful sparks as well. When her dance had finally come to a stop, Jubilee stared him right in the eye. She wasn't embarrassed though- almost proud of herself for putting on such a good show that it might draw someone's attention. He stood up straight and turned as if he were about to pretend he hadn't been watching and go on with his business; but she pulled open the door and caught him by the elbow. "Dance with me." She said eagerly.

He cocked an eyebrow and gave her a look that said '_Don't think so'bub.'_

"Come on." She pleaded trying to look cute and innocent, but he knew better than that. "You know you want to." He stood with his boots firmly on the ground. "Just one song, I'll put on something you like." She dragged him inside and he pretended to look disinterested.

"Don't expect me to do any of them fancy moves that you just did." Sounding both playful and serious at the same time. She loved when he did that.

"Don't worry, I don't expect your old bones to even get close to all of this." She said demonstrating with a little move to accompany her words. He crossed his arms defiantly but he couldn't fool her. She saw the twinkle in his eye that gave him away.

She ran to the stereo and switched the CD to something more slow and country sounding. Ditching the boa on the floor as the music started up, she took his hand. "Jubilee…" he began sternly, trying to convey that he thought this was cheesy.

"Come on Wolvie, be a gentleman. Just one dance. You wouldn't stand a lady up, now would you?" He grunted and placed a hand on her side, as she placed her other hand on his shoulder. Jubes grinned smugly over her small victory.

"Just one. Then yer goin' to bed." He said trying to assert some kind of control and maintain a degree of masculinity. "And I'm leadin'."

"Whatever you say." She said rolling her eyes, a grin still plastered on her face. They moved together perfectly, without faltering in step.

"Hey your pretty good at this." Commented Jubilee after a few seconds.  
"Darlin' I've been doin' this longer than you could talk."  
"I said you were _pretty good. _Arrogant much?" she said with a smirk. "Now spin me."  
Logan complied with her demand. "Since when did I have to start takin' orders from a runt like you?"  
"Since I'm the only little runt that will put up with you, _Wolverinee." _She said stressing his name as she spun back and caught his hand again.

They fell into a comfortable silence, swaying innocently to the slow melody.

Towards the end of the song, Jubilee let out a gentle yawn and rested her head on his chest. He put his arm around her, still leading along with his other hand. As he stroked her smooth dark tresses she quietely asked, "Why do you always leave me?"

Struck by her words, he answered softly. "…I don't mean to darlin'. But sometimes I just hafta get out for a while."

She answered sleepily with her eyelids threatening to close. "I wish you wouldn't. I wish you would take me with you."Logan rested his chin softly on the top of her head and whispered. "Maybe some day I will."

They lingered in that pose for a few seconds before he could feel her becoming dead weight underneath him. He lifted her up and carried her in his arms like a child, before placing her in her own bed. He fiddled with the stereo, trying to figure out how to turn the dern thing off, before giving up and pulling the plug out of its socket. Gently, he pulled the covers over her thin frame and watched her snuggle into the sheets.

He turned off the light to her room and let his gaze linger on her lying peacefully for a moment more. Stepping out into the hallway, he calmly shut out the light that poured into her room. _'One lucky bastard…'_

* * *

If you read, thank you very much. And any reviews would be appreciated. I really want to know how to improve. If anyone can tell me if I did the quotes right, I'd really appreciate that. (And if I didn't please tell me how I am suppossed to do it. I get confused with the spacing and stuff.) Let me know it felt out of character, and also if the ending was alright (not too confusing?). I hope it wasn't too bad. )  
In this fic, I focused more on a Father/Daughter realationship between the two, but I supposse if you wanted to read it as something more than I guess you could. Thanks again! 


End file.
